


Mr.loverman

by Reenoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bullying, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reenoo/pseuds/Reenoo
Summary: "Why do you love this movie so much""Because the entire time they were looking for each other and they never knew"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 58
Collections: Haikuu!!, Haikyu!!, Haikyuu, Haikyuu!! Fics





	Mr.loverman

"Useless" crack  
"No good" crack  
"Be more like your sister" crack  
"Freak" crack  
"He's so quiet no wonder he has no friends" crack

The black haired boy went through this every day. Peice by peice he shatters. The only remaining part of him was his sister. 

"Yua!" The little boy ran to his older sister. "Keiji what is it" that's when she noticed his tears. "I-I want to go home". The pain his sister had in her chest was unbearable. "Keiji this is home" she was right they had no were to go. "B-but home is scary m-mom and d-dad hurt me" 

Crack

"Keiji I promise you I will give you a good home" she was crying with the little boy. "Y-you promise" said the boy his eyes red and puffy and so were his cheeks. "I promise little bro". The little boys sister grab a knife and cut her hand. "Give me you hand" the little boy was scared but agreed. She sliced his hand enough for blood to come out. "We shake hands and our blood will mix together and I will keep my promise" and they shook hands. "I'll protect you from anything" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHY CANT YOU JUST BE LIKE YOUR SISTER" smack "YOU USLESS SHIT" smack 

The black haired female walked in "hey m-" she stoped. The horror in her face. There layed her little brother. "Keiji..." she whispered. 

"Hey honey...this isn't what it looks l-" SMACK "WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SON YOUR YOUNGER CHILD" finally she snapped. "YOU FUCKEN SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DO THIS TO KEIJI HE TOLD ME YOU HIT HIM BUT NOT TO DEATH" the black haired female ran towards her younger brother. "Keiji" the young boys eyes opened it seemed as they completely lots there colors. "Yua..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next days were unbearable for the oldest child. "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM ILL-" "YOU'LL WHAT TAKE HIM AWAY YOU CAN'T EVEN CARE FOR YOURSELF LET ALONE A KID" 

little keiji was hearing all of this. "I want dad" said the boy. "He would never let this happen" he curled up into a ball and cried...cried till he had no tears left and till he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bottles of pills....what are they doing here" thought keiji. "She couldn't be thinking...no she wouldn't" tears were coming out of his eyes. "What are you doing here keiji"? Said his sister. Fast to react he turned around. "Nothing sister" he smiled his fake smile that could convince almost anyone. 

Key word:almost

"Oh ok keiji wanna go to the park"? Asked the dark haired girl. The boy smiled "YES" 

They walked to the park. "Go on play with them" the little boy nodded his head in agreement. He ran to the other kids.

"She has a child"?  
"She so young to have a child"  
"How old is she"  
"What a whore"  
"Poor girl"  
"Must suck"  
"She should've had a abortion"

The black haired girl got more and more anxiety from all the whispers. "Shut up" she thought. Yua took keiji away from her parents when he turned 7 years old. For a 7 year old akaashi keiji was very mature...most of the time. 

He still played with other kids. He knew everything were kids come from to suicide thoughts. Yes he knew these things from his sister and older kids at school. "Hey...do you want to play with me?" Asked a girl. "Oh sure" said akaashi. 

The two kids messed around and played together till the sun was already setting. "What's your name"? Asked akaashi. "My name is yakie shindo" said the little girl with red hair. "My name is akaashi keiji" 

"Alright keiji we need to head home" said the little boys sister. "But yuaaaaaaaa" she laughed at his cuteness. "Common you can play another time" 

"BYE AKAASHI" said the little girl. "BYE YAKIE SEE YOU TOMARROW" the boy smiled for the first time a real smile.

"Yua I made a friend" said the boy. "Good for you buddy" yua coughed but akaashi didn't seem to be paying attention. "Let's go home and eat some romen" the boy nodded his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The black haired boy and red head girl played every day together and if one was sick they visited each other to make sure one was ok. 

Yua and yakies mother become close as ever although they were very different age. 

"Haha got you yakie" said the boy. "Awww man you cheated" said the girl. "Yea yea as if" said the boy. 

Akaashi was now 14 and yakie was now 14 they have been friends for quite a while now. 

"KEIJI WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW" said his older sister. "Ok sis...bye yakie" said akaashi. "Bye keiji" they both hugged and akaashi left. 

Once the siblings got home the oldest ran to the bathroom. Akaashi being a kind brother went to go check on her. "Yua..."? There she was coughing up blood and mucus. "Keiji cough leave" 

The boy was scared he didn't know what to do. "Sis..." she couldn't respond she was coughing up blood and everything. "Keiji get th-" the black haired girl fainted right there infront of akaashi. 

He ran up to her and shook her. "YUA YUA WAKE UP WAKE UP" said the boy. He was lost in thoughts. He got up and ran to the phone and called an ambulance. Not long after they came and took him and his sister away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Akaashi waited and waited and waited he become worried for his sister what if she dies who would he go to?

Akaashi has been sleeping next to Yua and never left her side he didn't want to leave her. Until the day came....

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 

akaashi woke up to the sound the sound he has been praying to not sound ther she was dying right there. Doctors rushed in and took akaashi away to another room to wait. 

"IS SHE GANNA BE FINE" asked akaashi. The nurse looked at him. Her eyes were saying it all. She left quickly leaving akaashi alone. He dropped to his knees. "Why me" that sentence played over and over in his head. 

After some time akaashi refused to believe she was gone more so dead. 

"I'm sorry akaashi" said yukie. Akaashi yukie and her mother went to Yua's funeral. There she was she looked so peaceful but she was dead. "Your finally free" thought akaashi. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next days was hard for him he didn't attend school but rumors were already spreading like wild fires. 

Today he finally decided to go to school. 

"Look its akaashi"  
"He sister died"  
"I think he lives in the streets now"  
"Look at him useless as ever"  
"Poor guy good thing its not me"

Akaashi didn't like this. He never really talked to anyone nor had any friends besides yakie. Finally the boy spotted the red head. 

"Hey yakie" the girl turned around...with a disgusted look in her eyes. "Ew get away from me you freak"! She pushed him away and the other girls started to laugh. 

"B-but yakie your my friend" said the boy. "Friends with a freak like you pfft as if" she proceeded to kick him and then joined in the other girls. 

Akaashi being a good boy learned not to hit girls...but he couldn't resist. Akaashi was tall and that was an advantage he got up and smacked yukie. "OW TEACHER AKAASHI JUST SLAPPED ME" 

A teacher came running and gave akaashi a death glare. "My office NOW" akaashi nodded and went to the office 

Not long after yakie and her mother came in. "Great" thought akaashi. "Miss shindo explain what happened" yakie started to babble on about how akaashi called her ugly and smacked her. "THAT'S BULLSHIT" said akaashi.

"YOUNG MAN LANGUAGE ILL CALL YOUR MOTHER" akaashi broke down. "My mother...I dont have those anymore" 

After that akaashi never saw yakie again he felt betrayed and for what...popularity. akaashi never made any friends he doesn't trust anyone he doesn't even trust himself anymore.

Akaashi was took in by a family a weird one to say but who could complain he didn't have anywhere to go. "Akaashi hun clean up your mess" akaashi nodded. Even if he had a horrible childhood he still respects people. 

When akaashi turned 18 he left to start his life. He was successful yes but he still hated his life. He wanted to end it. Life was hard. He knew no one. He didn't trust anyone. He still got beat up. 

previous day

There he sat at the edge of the roof. Feet dangling off the edge. "Yua do you think...I can fly"? He was crying he had an empty bottle of pills beside him. "What's the point" he stood up... but someone burst through the door. 

"ALRIG- woah" akaashi turned around to see a man with white and black hair. 

"Who are you" akaashi said. 

"Damnit" akaashi thought.

"Oh sorry um I thought no one else would be here" said the man. "No its fi-" akaashi got interrupted. "Were you ganna jump"? Asked the man. "Like you would care" akaashi sat down. "I do care" said the man.

"This guy" thought akaashi. Soon enough the man was sitting next to akaashi. "Hey hey hey dont do it I mean you have a great life to live" said the man. "If only you knew" said akaashi in his mind. 

"You dont even know who I am" said the black haired male. "I know but still" akaashi didn't like this guy they were completely different. "Shut up" said akaashi. "Hey that's not very kind" said the male. "I dont even know you" said akaashi. "Exactly...my name is kotaro bokuto" said the male with two different colored hair with a smile. "Hmm disgusting how can someone smile that bright" thought akaashi.

"Well aren't you ganna tell me your name" said bokuto. "No you probably just ganna forget it anyways" said akaashi. He really didn't want to make friends he learned his lesson the hard way. 

There was silence akaashi look over and to his surprise bokuto was still there. "Akaashi I swear if you-" too late akaashi was lost in thoughts that he said has name. "My name is akaashi keiji". For some odd reason akaashi just couldn't ignore bokuto. 

"Pleasure to meet you" said bokuto. "Ew" thought akaashi. 

"Anyways why are you here akaashi?" Akaashi really didn't want to say anything but he bet bokuto would just keep asking. "I came here to jump" said akaashi. 

"Hey hey hey bu-" akaashi looked at bokuto. "Why the hell do you say so many fucken hey's" bokuto chuckled lightly. "Its just my thing" akaashi thought this 'thing' was annoying.

"Whatever" said the dark haired male. Akaashi had the urge to ask why bokuto was here but he didn't want to get close.

"I bet your wondering why I'm here right" akaashi's eyes widen and he blushed a little out of embarrassment. "Yea" was all akaashi said.

"I come here to take my feelings out" akaashi was now a little more curious. "What type" said akaashi. "Any really today was sadness well I guess I'm good now that I'm talking to you"! Said the male.

"What did he just say" akaashi was lost in thought that he didn't notice bokuto looking at the empty bottle of pills that was originally next to him. "You should get a doctor" said bokuto. 

"Yea as if I already went they said I'm fine" bokuto frowned. "Mhm anyways glad to meet you" said bokuto. "Why are you so nice to me just go on beat me up take my fucken money" bokuto was shocked.

"Whay did this man go through" thought bokuto. "Why would I do that"? Said bokuto. "That's what everyone does to me" said akaashi. He was starting to cry a little but he kept strong.

"Well I'm not everyone I'm bokuto" akaashi looked over and saw bokuto with a stupid grin. "How can you be so positive" bokuto frowned. 

"I'm leaving" akaashi got up and started to leave but bokuto grabbed his wrists. "Oi get your hand off me" said akaashi. "No can I get your number" akaashi mumbled something and snatched his hand away. 

"No" and he left. "Man he really is a low life better make friends with him at all cost" 

"I'm not coming back here ever again" thought akaashi as he left to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next day

And here he was...again cigarette in his hand. "This time" said akaashi. 

"OI YOUR HERE AGAIN" akaashi recognize that voice. "Not again" he thought. 

"AGASHIIII" said the loud man. "Shut up my name is akaashi not agashi". 

"Yea yea what ever akaashi" he walked over to akaashi and tried giving him a hug but akaashi dodged it. "No" 

"So why are you here" said bokuto. "Dont tell me..." akaashi gave bokuto a death stare and bokuto started to sweat. 

"Hey hey hey now that I get to see you again why not give me that number". Akaashi frowned "why did I have to meet this guy" he thought.

"Common man" "no"

"Please"  
"No"  
"Common"  
"No"  
"Akashiiiiiiii"  
"No"  
"Please pretty please"

Akaashi got mad. "FINE give me your phone" bokuto praise himself and gave him his phone. "There" said akaashi.

"Thank you kind man" said bokuto. "How are you so...never mind" said akaashi. "How I'm I so what?" Asked bokuto. "I said never mind" bokuto stayed silent.

"Ughhh fine how are you so kind" "how does bokuto make me talk to him hes so different" 

"well akaashi I think of the bright side not the bad side". Akaashi couldn't believe it he was talking to a complete moron. 

"Whatever" 

"Hey man pass me a ciggy" akaashi was confused. "A cigarette" akaashi handed bokuto one. "Why are you here" asked akaashi.

"Welllll I figured you would come back so yea". "So he did think of me" thought akaashi. "Surprised you should now were friends" akaashi didn't like the sound of being friends.

"I don't do friends" said akaashi. "Whaaaaa who doesn't like friends" akaashi frowned. "Me I don't like friends".

"Fine but I'll consider you MY friend" said bokuto. "Whatever".

Akaashi through his cigarette and got up. "Hey were are you going" asked bokuto. "Home"....

"Can I come" asked bokuto "no goodbye" and he walked off.

"Tsk why does he keep coming back" wonders akaashi. He really wanted leave this place. Bokuto just didn't let him and that made akaashi annoyed.

He wanted to be left alone he didn't want to make a friend the thought just made him sad and angry. 

Akaashi was about to fall asleep when he received a text message...from bokuto. 

"Great" thought akaashi. He ignored the messages until he kept receiving them. 

Akaashi snapped and texted back.

Akaashi: what the fuck do you want

In the spam of millie seconds bokuto responded to akaashi's text.

Bokuto: hey how are you~

Akaashi scoffed it was 3am.

Akaashi: go to sleep

Bokuto: but I can't:(

This made the dark haired male sighed 

Bokuto: can we call?

Akaashi: why 

Bokuto: so I can hear someone's voice it calms me down

Akaashi: fine

Bokuto quickly made the call and akaashi picked up.

"Hey" said akaashi "hi akaashi sorry for calling you this late it's just that..." there was a long pause which made akaashi confused. "I wanted to hear someone voice" akaashi sighed why call him though. "Dont you have other friends" bokuto froze he was good with the lady's but he didn't exactly have friends just 2.

"Yea...but there not awake" akaashi got a little annoyed why choose him out of those two then akaashi just met bokuto. 

Akaashi and bokuto kept talking on the phone until bokuto finally fell asleep. "Why are you so annoying" akaashi said rather outloud but bokuto didn't hear it. Akaashi hung up and finally he got sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

akaashi's eye's shot open. "Time for work" akaashi got ready and made breakfast. He got his keys to his house and opened his door.

Just to see bokuto standing there.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU-" bokuto stopped him from saying anything else. "Sorry akaashi but I kind of found out when you left to go home because I followed y-" "YOU FOLLOWED ME" akaashi was scared right now.

"Y-YOU STALKER" akaashi yelled. "N-no that's not it I just thought I'll pay you a visit or if you needed anything that I would know were you live" 

Akaashi was surprised that someone would want to know if he was fine. "Tsk fine I'm leaving" akaashi closes the door behind him and walks away. 

"Jeez is he still following me" akaashi looked behind him to see the owl looking guy behind him. "Bokuto leave me alone" 

Something in akaashi said to make sure bokuto doesn't leave but he ignored it be he did enjoy his presence for some odd reason.

He kept following akaashi until he got to the coffee shop. Akaashi never said anything while they made there way there. Bokuto sits down at a table and examined the place is was pretty and very comforting. 

Akaashi got his apron and put it on. 

Yes akaashi works at a coffee shop and he owns it. He enjoyed this place it was pretty quiet and he didn't have to do much just take orders and make the coffee. 

Another worker came behind him and scared him. "Oi Akira get back to work" Akira laughed and nodded. Bokuto waited patiently until akaashi finished his shift. 

Akaashi walked out and bokuto followed. "Did you really wait for me for 6 hours" said akaashi. 

"Well I wanted to walk with you" said bokuto. Akaashi looked away he didn't want to see bokutos stupid smile.

It has come to akaashi's attention that bokuto did not want to leave him. 

Every day when akaashi has to go to work bokuto walks with him and he won't take no for a answer "why do I feel so safe and good when bokuto is with me" said akaashi in his mind of course.

After his shift he left with bokuto. 

"Hey so I was wondering if we could hang out" said bokuto. Akaashi didn't want to go but he agreed something in him just told him to. 

They walked to akaashi's house and walked inside it was the first time bokuto was inside akaashi's house.

"Your house is nice" said bokuto. "Thanks I really dont like it but oh well" akaashi's house was quite small just for two people to live in but akaashi didn't mind he didn't have friends or family anyways.

"So what you wanna do"? Asked akaashi. He really didn't know what to do at this point. 

"How about a movie" suggested bokuto. Bokuto looked around and grabbed a plushie that akaashi had "cute" thought bokuto. "Sure" akaashi got his laptop and bokuto searched for a movie. "How about this one" said bokuto pointing at the movie. Akaashi looked over and his eyes widen just a little. 

"He picked one day" thought akaashi. "I like this movie" said bokuto. "Why" asked akaashi. 

"Well the girl wants the world to be a better place and the boy thinks that the world revolves all around him so he is an play boy but at the end they end up finding out they were searching for each other the whole time so practically they hate each other but find out they were just in love crazy right two whole different people in love" 

This made akaashi a little sad. He has never been in a relationship before and he really didn't enjoy romance movies. 

"Ok then" bokuto played the movie and to akaashi's surprise he enjoyed it. The movie had a mix of angst and romance something akaashi likes.

"So did you enjoy the movie" said bokuto. "It was fine I guess" akaashi didn't want to admit it was good. "Just ok man your missing out" 

Bokuto had to leave and he thanked akaashi for everything. "Wait I forgot I still have your plushie" he handed akaashi his dog plush. "You can keep it" bokuto looked dumbfounded. 

"Huh"? Akaashi sighed and closed the door on bokutos face. 

Akaashi just felt like giving it to him. 

next day

Bokuto and akaashi continued to hang out even though bokuto was a pain in the ass akaashi gave him patients. 

"Hey how about we go and jog we always hang out at your house" said bokuto. "Ugh fine" said akaashi. 

They both walk out and start to jog. "Hey akaashi sigh how do you run so fast" said bokuto. "I used to play a sport" said akaashi.

"Oh me too!" Said bokuto. Akaashi stopped to take a little break. "I played volleyball I was a winged spiker,ace and captain" said bokuto all proud. "Wow that's so impressive" said akaashi sarcastically. 

"Really wow thanks akaashi" akaashi rolled his eyes. "So what sport did you play akaashi". The dark haired male didn't want to remember his past. 

Flash back

"Your useless akaashi" said his senior. Akaashi was the reason they won the game with his sets that landed ever time. "Katsuyama-senpai would have made is win" said one of akaashi's underclassmen. But akaashi helped. 

"Yea katsuyama-senpai is way better". Akaashi was getting mad at this point he wanted to run out of there. Akaashi was the reason they won not katsuyama.

He was always fucking around and not doing anything. He would ask akaashi to help him and he would. But that changed when katsuyama betrayed him. He spread rumors of akaashi and that ruined his reputation and eventually he was benched. 

He had more skill than katsuyama but they all believed him not akaashi. Soon akaashi became unnoticed a ghost to the team. He got tired and left the team. He soon heard that the volleyball team separated they lost every game.  
Flash back over

Before akaashi could react he tripped on his foot and fell to the ground.

"Eek- akaashi let me help you" "no it's fine" said akaashi he grabbed a bandage and put it on his scraped leg. "Let me carry yo-" akaashi gave bokuto the death glare. "I'm fine" 

The people walking by looked confused at akaashi and quickly walked away. 

Akaashi and bokuto walked a little more until they saw a ice cream cart. "Want some" asked akaashi. "No I'm fine" said bokuto. They both walked back to there house and said goodbye.

6/20/19

When akaashi and bokuto hung out together in public akaashi got weird stares and he didn't like it he hated getting attention even the most slight of attention triggers him. 

Bokuto noticed akaashi's discomfort "hey are you ok" akaashi got up without saying a word and left the shop. Bokuto ran after him he was worried. 

"Akaashi hol-" bokuto lost his words when he saw akaashi crying. This was either a epic moment or a bad moment he has never seen any type of emotion came from akaashi. 

Akaashi was already walking away to his house crying a little and bokuto walked with him. 

After they got to akaashi's house they sat on the couch silently sitting there. Akaashi took out his phone and played a song. Bokuto was quite curious about his song choice. It was relaxing and the lyrics was a little sad. 

"Hey what's this song called" asked bokuto. "Its called mr.mr.loverman it talks about to males that love each other and the other leaves him 'I'm mr.loverman and I miss my loverman' is part of the song so yea"

Bokuto was surprised that was the most akaashi has ever talked to him in the past month in a half. 

Akaashi ended up falling asleep bokuto layed him on his lap and tucked him in his jacket. "I want to be your loverman" 

next day

Akaashi woke up on a pillow and in bokutos jacket. He got up and looked around but bokuto was gone. "He must have left" said akaashi he went to the bathroom and got changed for work. This time bokuto wasn't there this made akaashi a little insecure. "I want bokuto here" thought akaashi. Wait he actually want bokuto. Akaashi thought for a moment. He shook his head and continued to walk. 

When akaashi got there he was greated by his co-worker and he greated back. He got to work and everything went smoothly. Akaashi had to get something in the back room so he went over there. He opened the door...to find bokuto and another male with him. 

"AH WHAT THE-" bokuto shooshed akaashi. "Keep calm" said bokuto.

"How the hell did you get here and who the hell is he" said akaashi pointing at the other male. "Well I just thought I would bring my friend kuroo here his other friend kenma is outside right now he didn't want to wait here" 

Akaashi shook his head. "How did you get HERE" bokuto and kuroo slightly jumped at the volume akaashi got to

"We uhhh kinda just sneaked in hehe" akaashi sighed at how stupid these too are. "Akaashi are you ok" akaashi's co-worker came behind him. "Who are you talking to" akaashi looked at the little room and kuroo and bokuto some how managed to hide. 

"Sorry if I scared you I'm fine" his co-worker nodded his head and left akaashi speechless. "Finally it was getting cramped in here" akaashi looked back and saw kuroo and bokuto getting out of there hiding spot. 

"How did you two even fit in there" kuroo smirked. "Well I have no idea myself but at least we didn't get caught" bokuto nodded. "You two find your own way out" akaashi left them and got back to work. 

Not long after akaashi saw kuroo and bokuto sitting down in the cafe. Akaashi shook his head but them made eye contact with a guy that had longish hair and two color toned hair. Akaashi waved at him. "He must be kenma" thought akaashi as he remembered what bokuto told him. 

Kenma looked away and went back to looking at his phone. Akaashi shrugged and continued. 

After he was done he walked out of the cafe but soon to be met with three males. Akaashi frowned he didn't feel like talking to none of them. "Hey hey hey akaashi" akaashi looked away from bokuto and kept walking away. 

Kuroo chuckled "he seems to not like you very much" bokuto hit him on the arm and ran to meet akaashi. "Hey why did you ignore meeeee". "Because I dont feel like talking to you or other people". Kuroo and kenma were right behind them silent the whole time. 

Akaashi finally came to conclusions that bokuto never invited akaashi to his house which was kinda weird he didn't put much thought to it. He entered his home and set the keys down. 

"There probably waiting outside" thought akaashi. He walked over to his door and opened it to see all three males there. "Get in" with those words they walked in. A person walking by gave akaashi a questionable look but akaashi flipped him off. He went inside and sat down on his couch. 

"So mind introducing yourself" asked kuroo to akaashi. "No" kuroo frowned and sat down on the floor. Akaashi looked over to the quite male playing on his phone. "My names kenma" said the male quickly. Akaashi was shook but he nodded "names akaashi keiji". Kenma nodded "sorry for intruding there always like that" akaashi frowned "I feel bad for this guy" thought akaashi. "Its fine" said akaashi. There was silence between the two but kuroo and bokuto were babbling on and on. 

"They never get tired do they" kenma frowned at the comment. "They can get really annoying" akaashi chuckled. Bokuto looked over and he heard akaashi chuckles. "HEY YOU JUST CHUCKLED" kuroo looked over and hit bokuto on the head. "Shut up owl". "But kuroo akaashi never chuckles or smiles this is epic" akaashi cringes. 

"Oh well then ok" kuroo walked up to kenma and took his phone away. "Hey-" "no you must socialize" kenma took out his PSP and started to play with it. "Hehe nice kenma" said akaashi. Kuroo meanwhile was dead on the floor. "Kenmaaaaa"

"Shut up kuroo" this made the male shut up. "My names akaashi keiji" kuroo looked up to see akaashi. "My names kuroo tetsuro" akaashi nodded. "Hey did you and bokuto meet" bokuto came out of no were and sat next to kuroo. "We used to play volleyball together" kuroo nodded and they both had wide smiles. "Oh" 

"Hey didn't you say you played volleyball akaashi" the blue eyed male nodded. "We should play sometime" akaashi frowned. "Can I still even play" akaashi thought. "Well ok then" Kuroo and bokuto cheered. 

"Its getting pretty late bokubro let's go kenma" kenma got up and they left. "Hey bokuto you left your jacket here" bokuto looked over. "You can keep it I dont mind" akaashi nodded. "Well better go bye akaashi" and then bokuto left. 

Next day

Akaashi got up today was Saturday no work. Akaashi looked at his phone to see five missed calls from bokuto. "Better call him back" akaashi dials his number and waits. 

"HEY AGAASHI YOU CALLED"  
"bokuto be quite"  
"Sorry akaashi hey can you come to the volleyball court today"  
Akaashi sighed  
"Fine I'll be there in a bit" 

Akaashi got everything and head out to the court. When he got there he was greated with a energetic bokuto. "Let's gooooo"

"So what position did you play" asked bokuto. "I played setter" "REALLY PERFECT SET FOR ME I USED TO PLAY WINGED SPIKER" akaashi nodded. Bokuto got in a position and ran akaashi set the ball but it was too high. "Sorry I really suck at thi-" "again akaashi" the dark haired male nodded and continued to set and set and set. 

"Bokuto can we leave you haven't landed a single hit" bokuto shook his head. "One more I believe in you akaashi" akaashi was very tired but nodded. When bokuto started to run akaashi consintrated and set the ball. 

All that was heard around the gym was a loud BOOM akaashi looked over to see the ball rolling around. Bokuto looked at akaashi. "Dude did you see tha-" akaashi was crying but why. "Akaashi..." akaashi fell to his knees. "Bokuto... thank you for believing in me" bokuto walked over to akaashi and gave him a hug and akaashi surprisingly accepted it. 

"Bokuto thank you for believing in me when no one else did" bokuto was dumbfounded he didn't know what to do beside listen. Akaashi calmed down and then explained to bokuto what he was talking about. 

After that they left the court without saying anything.

The next weeks were interesting kuroo, bokuto, even kenma went out to the park with akaashi, they went to the fair. They went to attend the festival, and even went swimming. Akaashi and never felt this what was it happiness, fun, the feeling of being cared for. He hasn't felt this alive sence his sisters death. He had to thank it all to bokuto he no longer saw the world black and white he saw the world with many colors and he no longer felt alone. 

Bokuto on the other hand felt like he was in love with akaashi sence the day he saw him actually the first thing he thought of when he saw him was "beautiful". 

Finally the day came when akaashi will confess to bokuto yes akaashi finally understood what he was feeling he was feeling love he was in love and for a fact he knew bokuto was his lover man. 

Akaashi called bokuto

"Hey bokuto"  
"Yea akaashi"  
"Remember where we met for the first time"  
"Of course"  
"Meet me there"  
"Ok akaashi" 

Akaashi took a deep breath and got ready

Bokuto walked in to see akaashi sitting at the edge. He sat next to him and they looked at the sun setting. 

"Hey bokuto" the owl looking man looked at akaashi. "Yea" alaashi took a deep breath. "You changed my life and cared for me when no one else did" akaashi was blushing madly something that bokuto didn't get to see ever. "So after all this time I have come to conclusion....will you be my loverman". 

Bokuto stayed silent he was lost in words he didn't know what to say "akaashi" he pulled him into a kiss and akaashi excepted it. "I will always be your lover man after all this time I was searching and I didn't even notice it was you the whole time" 

They got up and hugged each other. It was dark really dark and when akaashi heard the crash right below him he didn't want to believe it. "Bokuto..." 

Akaashi was sitting in a chair with kuroo he looked furious. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN" akaashi was tearing up. "YOU COULD OF PREVENTED THAT NOW BOKUTO IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN" kuroo walked out and slammed the door. "Hes not dead... no wait no bokuto you were the reason I lived and now your gone" akaashi fell on the ground. "I was mr.lover man and now my loverman is gone" 

Akaashi woke up from the nightmare. "Oh god" he was sweating like crazy. "I need to tell bokuto about this" akaashi got up and put on bokutos jacket. He took his pills and walked out. 

He finally arrived were he needed to be at. "Hey bokuto I just had a dream were i finally confessed to you hehe funny right but you ended up dying....was it a sign" scilents

"I'm taking my depression pills like the doctor said to do" akaashi looked down and smiled. "I dont wanna live anymore how about I go and see you" he fell to his knees and hugged the grave and tears streamed out. "I MISS YOU LOVERMAN" 

"Hey akaashi"  
"Hey bokuto how are you I missed my loverman"

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who are confused akaashi was dreaming. Dreaming about a happy ending but all he gets is a flashback of what happened originally. In his dream he confessed to bokuto but he slipped off the roof and kuroo blames akaashi for bokutos death and leaves him. In the real world akaashi never confessed because bokuto got hit by a car while chasing akaashi in a game. In the real world kuroo leaves akaashi too. When akaashi wakes up from the dream he decides to visit bokuto finally but when he visits him bokuto is in a grave.


End file.
